Strife and Mischief Make Good Partners
by Wulfydragon
Summary: Loki escapes from Asgard, but the only path out is one that leads to another prison in the void. There he finds an older god than himself, and brings her with him to Midgard, where his plans are put on hold as a new enemy threatens both Asgard and Midgard. He will need this old god's help to defeat it, even if she isn't willing. Loki/OFC - Now M for chp. 5
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first Avengers fic, and I had an idea rolling round in my mind, so - here it is!

* * *

Loki had escaped.

He didn't know how, or actually really care, because the only path out of Asgard at the moment not guarded was one he didn't really fancy taking. But he had to use it or Thor was going to prance right along and stuff him back into prison. So before the guards even knew he was gone, Loki leaped into the portal. An instant later, he was standing in the very place he had been desperately hoping to avoid.

It was a small hunk of rock floating in the void, carrying a small gothic temple with who-knew-what inside. Loki stared at it in contempt. Now that he was here, of course, he was compelled to see what was hidden here. Why the place gave off such a feeling. So he strode purposely forward, covering himself in armor as he went.

The inside of the temple was dark, and the shadows skittered away from the dull glow of his armor. In the center of the pillar-lined hall a giant sarcophagus lay, carved with brutal, bloody scenes and carnage, interrupted by a scene of a council. Loki peered down at the scenes thoughtfully, then strode to the other side, where they continued. The next engraving showed an army surrounding a single being, who glowed with dark power, smiting all those within its reach. The lid of the sarcophagus revealed the final scene; the being laying defeated on the ground, the army in celebration, holding their spears in the air as they cried in relief. Loki pursed his lips and rolled his jaw, staring thoughtfully. Something to distract Asgard from regaining their most dangerous fugitive would be in his interest, and if it lay here, so close to his reach, what did he have to lose by freeing what was left of it? Beings like this never truly _died _after all, or they wouldn't have gone to such great lengths to keep it out of reach. Loki shoved the lid off the sarcophagus with all his strength, sending the hefty stone thing flying into the pillars behind it. As the dust settled he looked down inside the dark cavity, the shadows clinging heavily to the inside until he forcibly summoned light at the head of the coffin. It shone over the forehead of a woman with pale skin and hair as dark as the shadows surrounding her in the temple. Her translucent eyelids were closed and her face relaxed, peaceful looking. She was garbed in a corseted black and crimson dress; not battle wear. Loki cleared his throat purposely, an eyebrow raised sassily. He hadn't walked into this foreboding temple just to stare at this woman, whoever she was.

At the sound her eyes shot open, revealing golden orbs incredibly similar to Heimdall's. Loki took a step back as the woman gripped the sides of her stone sarcophagus and sat up, dark hair falling in waves around her face as her eyes darted around the long room. They finally came to land on Loki, who was smiling ironically.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the woman asked slowly, one of her angular eyebrows lifting critically. Loki lifted his chin sharply, feeling a tad insulted.

"Loki, of Asgard." He replied, shaking his cuff over his wrist. The woman shrugged and climbed out of the stone, ripping the tight dress up to the knee in the process. She didn't look concerned at all, but Loki was finding himself slightly distracted.

"Well, _Loki, _my name is Eris, and the place that _I _hail from stopped being of import a couple millenniums ago. So you can forget that part," The woman said, curling her bare toes on the floor. "I should thank you for releasing me from my… prison, only I'm afraid I'm not very strong at the moment." Eris took a step toward Loki, but gasped in pain and stopped to lean back against her tomb. Loki smiled again and stepped forward to help support her, mind whirling. As she gratefully accepted his shoulder and they slowly made their way to the door, Loki looked sideways down at her face.

"I'll make a deal with you, Eris. I'll get you off this hunk of rock, and you travel with me until you are strong enough to complete a favor I have yet to think of." Loki suggested in his smooth voice as they descended down the temple's steps. The woman looked up at him, her bright golden eyes sparkling in the light from the void.

"Alright," she grinned suddenly, "I'm at your service. It's the least I can do for your assistance. I thought I'd never leave this place." Eris looked around, but Loki felt suspicion at her easy acceptance. They reached solid ground and Eris turned to look at him again, narrowing her gaze as she seemed to realize something.

"Loki of Asgard… You're a Norse god, aren't you? Hm. They make them pretty in Norse mythology, that's for sure." She shrugged, and once again Loki was confused, both at her mannerisms and her own confusion as to who he was.

"Norse god?" He asked with a half-laugh, turning to fully face her.

"You didn't honestly think you were the only gods, did you?" Eris smirked. Her smile grew wider as Loki stared at her. "Oh, come now. You weren't nearly the first. The Greeks were the first, Loki. The first major ones anyway." The woman grabbed onto the lapels of his battle cloak and straightened it unnecessarily.

"I hadn't thought about it actually," Loki forced out painfully, gritting his teeth. Eris flipped her wavy hair over her shoulder and winked, stepping closer to him.

"Why don't you get us out of here, and I can tell you all about the good old days." The woman stared up at him with a wicked smile, taking the god of mischief off guard. Slowly he reached up and tightly grasped her wrists, and then they were spinning through the void.

* * *

They landed in an abandoned warehouse somewhere in southern Canada, which Loki soon fixed up into a five-star apartment with a view over the crystal clear lake outside. Eris's eyes never left him as he worked, not even when the window to the outside world was cleared. When both of them were seated in two separate chairs by the glass wall over the lake, she turned in his seat to face him, her legs crossed.

"I was a Greek first, Loki. But when Greece, bless it, faded, the Romans adopted their gods. My family. It changed us, some more than others. Essentially, I remained the same. So these new mortals called me Discordia; I still had my job. Sow strife, discord, pain, bloodshed… _mischief." _She paused, meeting Loki's green-blue eyes, and smiled. "All the gods are real, Loki. And so are all the myths. We're just… layered atop one another. Think of it like a wheel, all of different dimensions, and at one end they all meet in the middle." She laced her fingers together and placed them in her lap, waiting for the other god's response.

"I see. How many others know of this?" Loki replied cautiously, tracing a finger on the edge of his chair. Eris leaned back, smirking.

"Few. The major gods are dead, and the ones imprisoned can't exactly tell anyone. And certainly no younger celestials. They haven't spent thousands of years with nothing to occupy them but to watch and listen." Eris grinned smugly and cracked her knuckles.

"This is good. So you are up to date on the issues of this world? You saw the fight of last year? My loss…" The lean man added, although not sounding bitter. Eris nodded, her eyes trailing down his frame quickly.

"No permanent damage, I see. It wasn't exactly the Trojan War, though, was it?" The woman tilted her head, and Loki could see the pride and wickedness shining in her disarming gold eyes. A stray fact wandered into his head, informing him that the goddess in front of him was the root cause of the long, bloody war. He smirked knowingly and stared out the window. He wanted to ask about her eyes, but he felt that might be rude.

"I have one question, actually, if you don't mind?" Eris suddenly asked, tilting her head and resting her chin on one slender finger. Loki looked at her and smiled pleasantly. "Would you mind gifting me enough energy so I may craft armor again?" Eris fluttered her eyelids, leaning forward in her chair.

"Of course," Loki nodded in stride, holding out his hand palm up for her to take. She leaned forward further and took his hand. Before he could react, Eris had come forward further and planted her mouth on his in a deep kiss that had some not-so-subtle implications.

Then he felt the magic being drawn out of him and transferring through their skin, making them both gasp for breath. Then she was drawing away after what felt like seconds, and he was left staring up at her in surprise.

"And that's how we do it in Rome," Eris smirked, straightening his jacket and then striding off into the apartment.

* * *

Hey! Please let me know what you think of Eris and if this is worth continuing - thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Second chapter (obviously) - hope you like it!**

* * *

Getting used to another god living in his flat was a bit of a challenge. Loki kept coming across her in the weirdest places; standing in the sink, fingers widening her eyes, just as Loki stepped out of the shower; lying down in the middle of the kitchen floor, feet resting on the oven and humming; and once finding her sitting in front of the glass window butt-naked with her back to him, all the furniture pushed against the walls. He'd quickly turned around, not wanting to offend her, but she hadn't noticed his presence at all. After finding her in the sink, however she had stared at him in the mirror challengingly. He'd stared back, eyebrow raised and wearing nothing but a towel.

They got along well, however. But Loki could sense her getting bored. It was especially obvious when he found her making the lake outside bubble. He was content to let her gather her strength before he made concrete plans though. Until one night at supper.

Eris used her fingers to daintily rip apart her pheasant, not worrying about the utensils lying beside her plate. Rome hadn't needed the things; sitting at a table was formal enough. She could feel the blue-green gaze of the god on her, but she steadily ignored him until she moved on to the sliced peaches sitting in a perfect circle on the side of her plate. She looked up as she bit one in half, smirking as she did.

"You should loosen up, Loki." She stated, watching his face carefully. A tiny smile played at his lips in response.

"There is no particular reason to," he replied, cutting himself another slice of pheasant.

"Well… why aren't we plotting?" she questioned, before plopping the other half of the peach slice in her mouth.

"I was waiting for you to regain your strength," Loki told her, surprised, an eyebrow raised. Eris glared at him suddenly, feeling slightly insulted. A moment later things were flying in chaotic circles around the flat, glancing off each other threateningly, but never actually breaking. Then Loki's utensils flew out of his hands and tangled together in a spiral in the air, making the Norse god stare dryly at her. Eris blinked and the things flew back to their places, slamming down a little hard than perhaps necessary.

"I won't get much stronger, green-eyes. My realm is gone. The last war damaged me, and the imprisonment just let the wounds fester." Eris placed her palms on the table and let out a long breath. Loki just watched her, finger trailing around the edge of his wine edge. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, golden eyes sparkling in the light.

"Say something." She demanded after a long moment.

"What do you want me to say?" he shrugged, voice placid, but eyes burning.

"I don't care."

"Why are your eyes golden?"

The question took her aback, and she paused with her mouth halfway open. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, biting her lip.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it." She hissed, her knuckles white on the table.

"Your family is dead or imprisoned in the void," Loki reminded her, his voice mocking and his eyes hard.

"Let it go." Eris snapped, feeling a surge of desperate anger.

"Don't you-" Loki was cut off as Eris stood, swept around to the other side of the table and brought her mouth down angrily on his. She was furious with him, and this was so much simpler than a verbal argument. There was a short moment where his mouth was working with hers, but then the handsome god's hands were at her shoulders, pushing her back. She huffed and stared down at him, her hands resting on the arms of his chair.

"What?" Eris hissed, glaring. Loki's hands curled around the arms of his chair until the wood creaked in protest, and let out a long calming breath without taking his eyes off hers.

"I get the picture, pet. Why don't we move on to plotting, as you put it?" he suggested smoothly, and a bit more politely than usual. Eris cocked an arched eyebrow and drew slightly away to lean against the edge of the table with her arms crossed.

"Fine." She said shortly, biting back a snide comment.

* * *

Making plans to take over Midgard with Eris was difficult, to say the least. She kept steering the plans to the messiest, bloodiest option possible, grinning when he gave her meaningful frowns.

"Eris, we're trying to rule them, not obliterate them." Loki growled for the fifth time, and she snorted into her drink.

"Humans are so much easier to subjugate once you crush them. I was the last Olympian on the battlefield at Troy, Loki. I would _know." _Eris smirked, swirling the ice around in her glass. He wasn't sure what she was drinking, but it was a suspicious shade of red. Loki sighed and dialed a number for a weapon's specialist. It was easier talking to mortals than it was talking to the Greek sometimes.

Eris watched him talk for a minute or so, then she was carving something into the table with a butter knife, her eyes glazing over as she scribbled. Loki glared at her as he continued on his conversation over the phone, wondering why she had possibly ruined the antique mahogany table. He blinked when she jolted, dropping the knife on the hardwood floor with a thunk, gazing with clear eyes at the carving. Eris looked up and met his eyes, her lips parting silently in shock.

"Please excuse me, something has come up and it needs my immediate attention," Loki said smoothly into the phone before tossing it to the side and standing, darting to stand above her shoulder. His stomach was churning as he stared down at the choppy engraving; a muscled figure, eyes glowing glared at him from the table top, and all Loki could think was: _Thor. _

But no, there were differences; this figure held a massive sword by his side, his hair was chopped short, and was wearing a _skirt. _He let out a half laugh, still slightly shocked.

"Who is that supposed to be?" Loki scoffed, trying his best to look amused as Eris turned in her seat to look up at him, her face betraying her emotional instability.

"It's… my brother, my twin. Ares. But – but he's… I thought…" she stammered, her golden eyes fearful. Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you carve him into my table?" he snapped, irritated.

"I just… saw it."

"You _saw _it?"

"It comes with the eyes. And no, you still aren't allowed to ask about them."

"Fine. But if your brother is deceased then why are you… seeing him?" Loki sighed, sinking into the chair next to her. Eris shook her head, mystified.

"I saw him returning here. Maybe I am mistaken about his death… I was fleeing and I only heard of his death through other sources. Perhaps he was imprisoned, like I was. But if he's returning…" She bit her bottom lip, looking anxious.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked, cautious. He could tell he wasn't about to like what he heard.

"I saw him with his old eyes; red. If they didn't… he must have gone mad… My brother was dangerous at the best of times, but two thousand years of silence, trapped in empty space with no sense of time passing… that's enough to push anyone over the edge." Eris met his eyes with her terrified golden ones, her breathing rapid. Loki could feel his mind reeling. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to concentrate, and grabbed Eris's shoulders.

"Will he come for you? Will he be angry?" He asked desperately, inches from Eris's face.

"Loki! He's – he's the god of War! He'll be beyond irrational, probably believing I left him in his imprisonment…" She left out a long, shuddering breath. "We can't defend ourselves alone from him, Loki. Not Ares."

"You are siblings, are you not? Maybe he will join with us." Loki suggested, and Eris looked at him as if he were crazy. She gripped his wrist painfully tight and glared up into his eyes, frantic.

"You aren't getting it, are you? When my brother gets through with this planet there won't _be _anything left to rule. We should escape now, while we still can!" Eris hissed, throwing his wrist away from her and standing to angrily pace the room. He watched her for a moment, expression blank.

"We can't just _leave. _We have plans." Loki stated, rather single-mindedly. The goddess stopped and stared into empty space, her eyes glazing over again like before. Loki stood instantly, tense. He didn't quite understand this power of hers, and why she treated it as if it were something shameful, but it could be useful. He waited impatiently until she turned to look at him, focused again.

"No… you're right. But they can wait. Loki, we don't have to be alone. The team in New York…" Eris suggested, her voice careful.

Loki felt it instantly strike a nerve, and he withheld a snappish comment that she didn't deserve. Yes; he hated them, and yes; it might mean his recapture, but he had escaped once and suspected he could do it again with a little effort. Worse though, it meant having to fight alongside Thor. Loki sank back into his chair, splaying a hand in exasperation across his face.

"It…could work." Loki gritted out, working past his pride.

"We should leave tonight." Eris stated, folding her arms across her chest. Loki sighed.

"Yes, yes, alright," he replied wearily, standing to prepare what he needed.

* * *

**A/N* - Ares and Eris are actually twin siblings in about half the lore. In the Trojan War they both were on the side of Troy, and in lore Eris was the last to remain on the battlefield, even after Zeus called the Olympians off.** Let me know what you think of Eris, and Ares, when he appears! Feedback is woonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot! Third chapter! This one is longer because I've been scribbling it down in my notebook for a couple of days now; I just got it... typified? Thank you, Maddyson Ruby for the review, and thanks to you peeps who have been following me! It's a really great addition to my day to see those emails pop up! Well, enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

When they strode serenely into the base of the Stark tower and walked up to the large, curving desk planted in front of the elevator, they were dressed in modern clothing; him in a black button-down shirt and jeans and her in a red sun dress that showed off her legs. When Loki placed his palms face down on the ledge of the desk and smiled down at the blond secretary, she looked up snootily. Her eyes traveled over the two of them, a bit more critically than Eris was happy with.

"We're here to see Mr. Stark," Loki said charmingly, a handsome smile on his face. The blond snorted.

"We don't just let tourists up every time they want to have their butts signed by Iron Man! Go away, please!" The secretary hissed, glaring at them. Then she went extraordinarily pale as the two shimmered into their armor, Loki's golden and majestic and Eris's definitely Greek. Her molded iron breastplate was intricately carved, and the pleated leather straps going to her mid-thigh were distracting, baring an attractive amount of leg before it was swallowed by her greaves. Her wild mass of black hair was held back by a linen band that seemed to be lacking something, but Loki didn't have time to worry about that. Eris was practically snarling down at the secretary, her golden eyes blazing.

"I think he'll want to see us." Loki grinned, and the secretary nodded, dumb-founded. Her hand pressed a button underneath the table, and she motioned to the elevator behind her.

"It – It'll take you to the correct floor." The blond stammered, and Loki smiled graciously before leading Eris around the desk and into the open doors of the rather cramped room. The woman twisted in her chair to keep her eyes planted on them until the doors closed, leaving the gods in the elevator to wait.

"I don't like blondes." Eris commented, her brow furrowed. Loki raised his brow thoughtfully.

"Well, have you ever tried it? Becoming blonde, I mean?" He replied conversationally as the elevator continued carrying them upwards. Looking thoughtful, Eris turned to look at herself in the wall-length mirror. Suddenly, like golden paint, soft golden hair was washing up from her roots and staining her midnight locks blond. When she was completely blond, both of them stared at it, Eris fingering the ends.

"No." Both of them stated, looking like they'd bitten into something distasteful. By the time they had reached their floor the goddess's hair was back to normal. They stepped out of the elevator into the large, spacious, and seemingly empty of Tony Stark room. Eris looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Where is he, then?" she asked. Then they both turned, the sound of the suit landing outside drawing their attention. Tony Stark walked into the tower, still in his suit, his helmet up and eyes slightly wary. Eris shifted beside Loki, nearly brushing his shoulder, her armor shimmering away into a Roman-styled dress, gathered under her breasts and at the shoulders with a wide black ribbon. Tony stared at her, looking surprised.

"Who's your friend?" Stark asked calmly, taking a few steps towards his bar.

"My name is Eris. I have to admit, I'm a huge admirer of your weapons. Very destructive." The black-haired goddess grinned, her eyes glinting in the light.

"I don't make weapons anymore," Tony informed her as he poured himself a drink. "Why are you here? And, you know, not imprisoned in Asgard?" Tony added, with a slight smirk.

"I escaped. But that isn't the point. I thought you'd like to know that someone is coming to Midgard and you will want to prevent them from staying long." Loki stated, leaning coolly on his staff, which Eris had only just noticed. Stark blinked, pausing with his iron-clad hands flat on the table.

"Sorry?" he blinked, looking winded.

"My brother. He… I should explain." Eris sighed.

"Loki here is a Norse god. When mortals began believing, they created the legends out of their belief and the timeline of their gods stretched both ways, and they just always had existed. But they weren't the only gods.

"The Greeks had their own beliefs, and so the Olympians were created. But when the Greeks and the Romans faded away and belief stopped dictating our actions… restraining us… our unstable family imploded. A long war, the deaths of most, and the imprisonment of those too hard to kill and too resistant to the idea of going into hiding. I've been imprisoned for almost the whole time. I had believed my brother; Ares, dead. But two days past I saw him breaking out of the emptiness in a blind rage and making war _here. _He's gone mad, Mr. Stark, and if he isn't stopped he'll rip this world apart." Eris finished, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Weren't you imprisoned?" Tony asked, gesturing to her, " Why aren't you a raving lunatic?"

"They bestowed the prisoner's status on me. These strange eyes have a purpose; I could see the world as it advanced, I could watch the old ways fade. But for whatever reason, they never bestowed it upon Ares. Two thousand years of utter isolation, nothing but dreams and darkness to comfort him… anyone would lose their grip on sanity. Especially a god who thrives on… _action." _Eris shuddered slightly, imagining it. The two men looked slightly haunted, and Loki could feel the dread coursing through him. He was only grateful Odin had never considered the possibility of such an absolute prison, or he might not have ever been able to escape. Stark stared at the two of them, looking a tad shocked.

"I assume you'll want to inform your little team about this. We'll just be on our way." Loki broke the silence, half smiling. He turned to walk away, hand gently guiding Eris's shoulder, but froze as Clint Barton stepped forward from an alcove in the wall.

"They've heard the entire conversation," he told them in his usual stiff manner, holding up a wireless mic in his hand. "Nat's in the lobby." He added. Eris made a slight hissing noise, making Loki look carefully at her.

Her face seemed to have darkened, shadows dancing over her face dangerously. She hadn't morphed her dress into battle wear yet, but it was shimmering quietly around her. Loki tightened his grip on her shoulder, his knuckles white as he tried to keep her grounded. The shadows flitted away from her face one by one, and the shimmering halted. A sense of agitation Loki hadn't noticed building up dropped away suddenly, and he quit digging his fingers into her shoulder quite so hard as the silence continued. Clint was tense, his black bow in hand, and Stark had placed his drink carefully on the bar. Loki let out a awkward half-laugh, Eris glancing at him with a look that was gone too quickly for him to decipher.

"You aren't going to let us leave peacefully," Eris clarified snappishly, looking fierce and annoyed.

"Sorry to bust your bubble, princess, but we can't take the chance of this 'Ares' feller using you somehow." Stark smiled sarcastically, and then Loki was curling his fingers into the goddess's shoulder again, gritting his own teeth in irritation.

"I can understand your point of view, but it's best if we leave this realm before he arrives." Loki told them insistently, but Hawkeye was already shaking his head.

"No can do. If you attempt to escape we will be forced to notify Asgard of your position." The agent informed him, his voice serious. Eris was shimmering again, and with little prodding Loki could feel the turmoil of emotions in her mind.

"Fine. We'll stay; peacefully." Loki all but snarled the last word, fixing his gaze on the woman intensely. She let out a long breath, shuddering. Then she put on a forced smile.

"You don't mind if I go out onto the balcony, do you?" she turned to Stark, her voice betraying no emotion, "I have a thing for high views."

"Go for it," Tony shrugged. Eris rolled her shoulder out of Loki's death grip and walked smoothly outside. As soon as the glass door closed behind her, Stark gave Loki a meaningful look.

"Anger management issues. She should talk to Dr. Banner."

"I believe you could say the same about her brother," Loki replied calmly, looking bored. He turned as the red-headed agent stepped out of the elevator. He didn't care enough to use her name in his head.

* * *

Eris stared down at the city appreciatively. It was even more impressive in person, and _so _much more chaotic. She reveled in it, drank it in. She could get used to this place, even if it meant Loki would be in a bad mood the next few days and she would probably have to face her brother. Hades, this was better than Rome, and Rome had been _fun. _

The goddess closed her eyes and leaned against the railing, letting the breeze just wash over her. The emotional atmosphere in the room behind her was settling, but she tried not to let it bother her. The city below was enough to satisfy her. Plus, she would prefer this strange group to work with them. It would increase the likelihood of everyone's survival. She reached out and probed the emotions individually, curious. The Man of Iron was calm and controlled, feeling at home in his own territory. Both of the agents were guarded, and heavily suspicious, one more than the other. Eris couldn't tell them apart yet, they were too similar. Loki, as always, was cool and calculating, the subtext of his true emotions too subtle to understand. Loki was always cool and calculating though, with very few exceptions. He didn't unbalance easily.

Eris sighed, withdrawing back into herself. As soon as she did the images were back, the cacophony of all the real-time people and events and quiet little hilltops sitting in the wind. Whenever she closed her eyes they were waiting to show her the world. Most of the time they were malleable, showing her what she wanted to see; Rome, Greece, Mount Everest, some cave in South America, a day in the life of a small child living in London. Eris was grateful for the brief periods of sleep that brought her peace from all the noise. She opened her eyes again, away from the barrage of images.

Suddenly the city grew red tinted, her vision fading away without her bidding, just like the first time she had seen Ares. Steeling herself, she tripled her griped on the railing, just as her vision went completely black and suddenly she wasn't in New York.

She was standing in full battle armor in a grassy field, wind rustling the thigh-high grass. There was a loud clearing of throat behind her. As she turned, she pulled off her helmet and tucked it under her arm, shaking her hair down. Eris stared at the man across the field, bewildered. He wore an understated white suit, and carried beside him an ebony staff topped with a carved bull's head.

"I wasn't expecting… this." Eris called across the field, taking a few long strides forward. The man was well-muscled, that was obvious. His olive skin gleamed in the sun and his dark, rather longish hair was pulled back in a sophisticated ponytail. He smiled, his chocolate eyes gleaming.

"Why? Who were you expecting?" The man's voice was deep and resonated, practically radiating power.

"My brother. I'm not complaining though, don't mistake me; I'm just a bit surprised," the goddess added, smirking.

"Yes. I heard about him." The man said slowly. "That's what I brought you here to talk about. My name is Osiris, Eris. I'm the Egyptian God of the Dead, but you probably knew that. You were still around when the last pharaoh kept herself out of little Roman Octavian's hands." He planted the butt of his staff into the ground and looked seriously at her. Eris felt a sudden surge of pity.

The worship of gods and goddesses throughout both the Greek and Roman empires had remained fairly constant, excluding the transition periods between both empires. Politics hadn't affected much, worship-wise. It had even helped kick up the offers.

Eris hadn't ever been an important goddess, hadn't ever really been liked, but she'd been respected for her power, and for far longer than most gods. Compared to some, the Egyptians had had it rough.

"I had no part in the Cleopatra scandal. Not enough bloodshed to keep me entertained," Eris chuckled, and Osiris looked dryly at her.

"I have no interest in the past, Eris. I am only concerned with the future." Osiris shrugged. Eris stared into his dark eyes, surprised.

"The God of the Dead, interested in preserving life? What brought this change on?" she asked curiously, tilting her head in interest. Osiris looked at her serenely, and a little bit expressionlessly.

"Most of the other Egyptian deities are dead and gone. Someone had to take up the slack. I'm sure most of your family is gone as well. Us old gods are alone in the new world."

"I spent the last two millennium crammed into a tiny prison, and you're the one who became a philosopher." Eris scoffed. "What was the point in bringing me here, Osiris?"

"I'm offering you assistance. My influence is limited, however. Cemeteries. Please remember that when Ares arrives." Osiris nodded curtly, and then Eris was back in New York, half fallen over.

She was holding herself up with her left hand, her legs curled underneath her. Letting out a shuddering breath, she pressed her forehead against the cold railing, just becoming aware of Loki crouching beside her. She got the feeling he'd been there a little while. Stretching out her senses a little, she could feel the two agents and Stark muttering in the tower. Eris groaned, feeling horribly drained, and looked up into Loki's face, just above her own. His brow was furrowed slightly, but, as always, the majority of his emotions were hidden from her.

"How long was I gone?" she whispered, frowning.

"Not very long. Did you see something?" Loki responded, a hand supporting her back as he helped her up. She leaned against his shoulder heavily, feeling weak.

"We have a new ally. The details aren't important." Eris sighed, walking tiredly towards the glass door. Loki's hand wrapped around her waist, helping her along.

"You weren't like this last time. Do you think there is something different?" Loki murmured into her ear, sounding slightly concerned. She shrugged, her shoulder moving against his.

"We talked. I don't know why it's so much worse this time…" she muttered back as they walked back into the tower. The three inside immediately fell silent when they entered.

* * *

The God of Mischief watched Eris sleep on Stark's couch in silence. It was nighttime, and both agents had left on some S.H.I.E.L.D. business hours earlier. Tony Stark was in front of his TV, liquor in hand, but he was angled on the couch in a way that made Loki suspect he was being closely watched. He didn't mind, he was too busy with his thoughts.

He was concerned about Eris's weakness. If her condition grew progressively worse each time, what if there was a point where she couldn't recover? He didn't want to admit it, but had had grown slightly fond of the goddess who was so alike to him at times, and he would intensely prefer she remained useful.

Eris looked restless in her sleep, and he wondered what she dreamt about. He suspected it was probably about her family. Curious, he reached out and laid a palm lightly on her forehead. A moment later he was in her dream, a bit surprised by what he saw.

Her dream had the slightly blurred quality of a memory, and this particular memory was of a battlefield. A very, very _large _battlefield. Eris was there before him, walking amongst the screaming men fighting and dying around her. When she turned and he caught sight of her face, he felt his breath catch in his throat; she was stunning. Her golden eyes were now stormy gray, green flecks swimming among the gray, and radiated power. A red-soaked linen band held her thick black hair away from her face, and it drops of rolled down her face, standing out sharply against her pale skin. Loki suspected it was blood, and it was not her own. Where ever the goddess turned, the fighting grew fiercer, more wild and savage and desperate, men crying for their lives even as they smote their opponents. All the men who stood in Eris's paths were struck down by her own hand and sword, and she stopped to watch their dying breath, smirking as blood dripped down from her like tears. Then a man on a black steed came riding up, his heavily muscled arms spattered with blood, his short hair absolutely soaked with it. His eyes glowed with red fire, and when the man grinned, it seemed the fighting grew even more brutal. Ares.

"How goes the day, sister?" the God of War shouted over the battle, grinning wildly. Eris grinned back, adoration in her eyes.

"They die well! Not to mention how easily manipulated they are!" She called back, and Loki was reminded very much of himself and Thor. As Ares reached down and clasped her shoulder, her face lit up at his approval. A bit like how things had used to be with him and his pseudo brother.

Then the dream changed, morphing into another memory. One, perhaps, that Eris did not know she had.

The goddess was lying in her sarcophagus, her eyes shut and face relaxed; but the lid was lying to the side and the figures looking down on her held torches, keeping away the shadows.

"I always knew she'd be a tough one to subdue. We shouldn't have alienated her so for so many years." One said, a woman with a wise, a calm air about her.

"We had no choice. Just being in her proximity would have thrown the entire of Mount Olympus into chaos." A man growled, his voice reverberating back powerfully, seeming to draw the shadows closer.

"There was nothing we could have done to prevent this. You've imparted the Sight onto her, unlike her twin, so we should _leave." _A third insisted, her voice grating against Loki's ears. But the last was shaking his head in regret.

"It was all we could do to fight Ares into his prison; there was no way to give him the curse!" the last groaned, and the third and second figures gave him what Loki imagined were probably scathing looks.

"We should just be grateful his sister is not the warrior he is. Any more of a struggle and she might have been doomed to the same fate." The first stated, sounding a little weary.

"Come. It is time to hide ourselves away. The world is has no place for us anymore." The second rumbled deeply, and the dream faded, changing again. There was much for Loki to think on, but before he could withdraw he realized this next dream featured _him._

* * *

**Muhahahah... little bit of a cliffhanger there! As a side note, Eris and Ares supposedly fought on the side of Troy, and a lot of lore describes Eris as wearing a bloodsoaked headband into battle. She also was described as not really being liked by a lot of the Olympians because she caused so much discord, but she was respected. Also, please, let me know what you think about Osiris! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry for the long pause! I'm relatively happy with this chapter, so let me know what you think =D

* * *

This one wasn't a memory; it was crystal clear and lacked the flaws of memory. He watched as Eris and a double of himself sat on a hillside, over what appeared to be an ancient Rome. Eris silently handed him a picnic basket, which he opened curiously. Loki felt slightly off balance as he watched them; he was perfectly used to seeing doubles, but not to having a complete lack of control over them.

"A little less reserved, a little more care carefree, you would have fit right in here," Eris commented, leaning back on her elbow with a bottle of wine in her hand. The other him smirked.

"A little less reserved? I'm the god of lies and mischief, Eris, not debauchery." Loki watched himself say, and Eris snorted into her wine, laughing.

"I know this is just a dream, or I'd be seeing things every other minute… but promise me you won't let that hatred eat you up from the inside, Loki. I've seen it happen so many times… it never ends well." Eris said solemnly, turning to stare the dream version of him in the eyes. The double only smiled slightly and gently pried the wine out of her fingers before taking a luxurious swig. Loki heard Eris sigh before the dream began to morph again, and Loki withdrew from her mind.

Loki folded his hands in his lap and looked down at Eris thoughtfully as she shifted slightly in her sleep. Stark was still watching him, the TV reflecting off his eyes. When Loki tilted his head up and stared pointedly at the man, he glared back for a minute, then returned his eyes to the screen. Loki stretched and sat himself behind the couch where Eris was sitting, resting his head on the leather back of it. He closed his eyes and tried to doze off.

* * *

Eris woke up with Stark standing over her, frowning slightly. He flashed a smile as she sat up, pushing black locks out of her face.

"I thought you were going for a whole twenty-four hours there, Briar Rose." Tony chuckled, handing her a plate of eggs and bacon. Eris yawned quietly and took the plate, before blinking and looking up at Tony in confusion.

"Did you just compare me to a fairytale?" She asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"He has been for the last six hours." Loki commented, walking up behind her in mortal clothing, a mug of something hot in his hand. Looking the two of them over, Eris cocked an eyebrow and laughed. The men stared at her.

"I don't see how you can't _not _get along." The goddess grinned, picking up a strip of bacon with her bare fingers and popping half of it in her mouth. Loki opened and shut his mouth, looking slightly offended.

"Uh, there was the slight manner of him attacking New York," Tony pointed out, in his half-sarcastic way. Eris only grinned and looked Loki up and down, noting his quiet, tasteful mortal clothing. She shimmered momentarily, then she was wearing a vintage crimson shirt and black jeans. Tony raised an eyebrow at her.

"You look like a hipster," he commented, taking a bite out of his bagel. Eris shrugged and stood, still holding her plate of breakfast food.

"So, are we're just your houseguests until S.H.I.E.L.D. needs us?" she asked, then scooped scrambled eggs into her mouth with her hand in a very unladylike fashion.

"Pretty much. A really, really long sleepover with gang over to babysit you." Tony grinned sarcastically, and Loki froze, hands curling slowly into fists.

"Do you mean to tell me that your so-called _'Avengers' _are going to stay here merely to make sure we behave?" the god scoffed, looking highly offended. Eris narrowed her eyes, watching Loki carefully. There was something else bubbling under the surface. There was a long, tense silence, then Loki's other emotion snapped and stepped forward. "Did you contact Thor?" he demanded angrily, dark eyebrows coming together harshly. Stark smirked, and Loki snarled something under his breath and slammed his hands down on the back of the couch. Eris pursed her lips, one of her eyebrows raised thoughtfully.

"Loki, another god will increase the odds of surviving this mess." She commented, trying to pull him out of his mood. Loki looked up and glared into her eyes. She could sense his anger, and his restless need to do something, _anything _to take his mind off the sudden unbidden dread coursing through him. Blatantly ignoring the mortal watching, Eris stood, swept around the couch and took his cool face in her hands. He watched her, green eyes blazing.

"Can I show you something?" Eris asked boldly, golden eyes shifting back and forth between his, gauging his reaction. After a moment, he nodded.

* * *

Loki nodded, feeling a slight sense of trepidation as he did. A tiny smile flitted across the goddess's lips, and then her golden eyes began glowing, shining from within. The gold washed out his vision, wiping everything out until there was nothing but the golden light. Then Loki was standing on a bridge over a nothingness, blank and black. He stepped back cautiously, eyes shifting side to side. He turned to face the other way, where Eris was standing behind him, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Welcome to the gates of Hades," she called dramatically, raising her arms out to either side of her with a grin.

"I don't see any gates." Loki replied obstinately, a corner of his lips raising.

"You see what you expect to see, which is currently what _I _expect to see. You're seeing the inside of my mind, green-eyes." Eris informed him, gesturing to the blankness. "You can't see it because I don't want you to see _all _of it."

Loki looked more thoughtfully into the darkness. Interested, he stood at the edge of the bridge and reached an arm out, and ran his slender fingers through the dark particles, watching them swirl. Eris flinched behind him, a hand going to her head.

"Please don't do that," she pleaded, her brow furrowed. Loki withdrew his hand carefully.

"My apologies. What was the point of bringing me here, Eris?" He turned to face her again.

"To give you a little perspective." Eris looked seriously at him, eyes smoldering.

"Perspective?" Loki tilted his head, looking half-suspicious.

"I have a few years on you, Loki. More than a few, actually, so I've picked up on a few things." Suddenly the dark was shining, a mirage of streaked memories circling around them. Eris closed her eyes, seeming to sift through the chaotic mess, which swirled around them in response. Then Loki was standing in a great marble hall, surrounded by a chattering mob of what he suspected were Olympians.

"This is my great, big, loud family, Loki." Eris's voice rang out loud and clear, even among the noisy and chattering crowd. "There I am," Eris pointed herself out, where a happy-looking, gray-eyed her was talking to a group of Olympians. "This is early. Most of the gods are largely undefined; not too many spats either. We were content." The memory blurred, and was replaced by a grassy field, where people walked in fancy clothing; celebrating, it seemed.

"The wedding of Peleus and Thetis," Eris told him sadly, standing by his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Loki replied, understanding. They watched as Eris appeared, the shadows shifting angrily over her face. Immediately the wedding was in chaos; fights breaking out between mortals and gods alike. They watched her angry exchange of words, watched her fling to shining golden apple into the middle of the mob. As soon as the apple rolled to a halt, the memory faded.

"Sorry," came Eris's voice in the darkness, "I wasn't there for that part." Then came the battlefield, the one Loki recognized from Eris's dream. Only this time there were far less people, replaced by empty bodies and a blood-soaked ground. Still, Eris walked amongst those left, instilling fight into them as they lay dying.

"This is Troy," Loki stated, as if guessing for the first time. She shouldn't know that he had seen her dreams.

"Yes. After Zeus called the rest from the battlefield. I stayed, because I was young and full of fight and I reveled in the bloodshed. Even _Ares _left, Loki. But I disobeyed. It's not like it helped Troy, in the end." She sighed, the memory changing again to another battlefield, much smaller than the other, and occupied by far, far fewer. Eris stood wounded, surrounded by seven bleeding figures.

"This is much, much later. After the fall of Rome." Eris commented, then fell silent as a woman stepped forward, a large dent in her armor.

"It's over, Eris. You've lost." The woman called, and Loki recognized her as the wise woman from Eris's tomb. The younger Eris shook her head defiantly, but Loki could see the fear in her eyes.

"Don't make me sleep, Athena. I won't go down without a fight!" The gray-haired goddess forced out, shadows gathering around her.

"Don't call your brother's fate upon you. I do not wish that upon you." A man said, a warning note in his voice, along with a note of regret. It had been the exact wrong thing to say. Angry tears spilled down her pale cheeks, and suddenly the gods were agitated. Between three, a fight broke out. As three gods converged upon Eris, the other, the one named Athena, shouted at the other three.

"Eos! Triton! Nike! Stop this madness!" The Goddess of Wisdom screamed, but the gods were savagely tearing into one another, even as the fight they should have helped with raged behind them.

"This is the death of Eos, Nike, and Triton," Present-Eris commented, and tore her gaze away from the barbaric struggle to focus on her past self. A man robed in black with a sallow face and shadowed eyes was forcing her to her knees in front of the male god who had warned her as a woman with a knocked bow watched.

"Hades holds me while Apollo curses me; Artemis watches," Eris whispered to him in a horrified voice. Loki watched in silence as blond-haired Apollo to Eris's face roughly in his hands, golden light pouring from her eyes as she screamed in agony. As the golden light reached its peak, shining out everything but the gods, the minor gods screeched as they savaged one another.

When the gold receded, the three lay dead on the ground, leaving the four major gods behind. Loki could see the gods speaking, perhaps even shouting, but he could no longer hear them.

"Why can't I hear them?" he asked curiously, turning his head slightly without tearing his gaze away.

"Because I could no longer hear. The sleep was descending." Eris replied matter-of-factly, as Apollo released her head. Hades kept his grip on her shoulders, falling to his own knees behind her and supporting her as her head began to fall, bringing her body with it. The edges of the memory were fading, black creeping in until the last thing Loki saw was Hades lower her gently to the ground, eyebrows furrowed above his shadowed eyes.

"Hades had a soft spot for me; we were outcasts together."

Loki regarded her solemnly, feeling a twinge of pity. He'd had enough difficulty competing with Thor; Eris had had to compete with dozens of other gods, _including _her twin brother, who had been a decisively more powerful god.

"I do not envy you your imprisonment. Do you know what happened to the other gods here?"

"Hades allowed himself to be imprisoned with the curse, as did Athena. I believe Artemis ended her own life, and Apollo retreated into the void I know not where. I never bothered tracking him, and the trail is long cold."

"How did you stand your brother? He sounds a bit overbearing."

"Like your own?" Eris grinned, then, "He was, at times, but I couldn't let that stand in the way. I was far too headstrong for that, and I'd take love where I could get it." Eris chuckled. Then she stepped closer to him, until his breath was displacing strands of her hair and her brushed lightly against his face.

"My brother thinks I abandoned him. He has for so _long_… That hatred is going to destroy him. But it'll destroy me first." She whispered, reaching up to straighten his already straight collar.

"You thought him dead, Eris. You have nothing to apologize for," Loki reminded her gently, eyes hard.

"Yet." She finished, smiling grimly at him. There was a moment of silence. "I don't want to stay here, Loki. I can live without Earth. I don't want to face my brother," she said, dropping into a whisper, and Loki looked down searchingly at her. For once, he couldn't come up with the right words with his silver tongue. All he could manage was a pained expression that he felt sharply, far too close to his heart. There was a long moment where neither of them moved, and then Loki was blinking the gold out of his eyes, shifting back, out of her hands.

Tony appeared from another room and halted, looking surprised. A man Loki was used to seeing in red, white, and blue stared over his shoulder.

"So you guys aren't catatonic. That's kinda disappointing." Tony wiggled his eyebrows appreciatively.

"What?" Eris asked, looking like she'd bit into something distasteful.

"You two have been standing there since I got here, which was… two hours ago," the tall captain said, pausing to look down at his wristwatch.

"Sorry, I lose track of time sometimes," Eris apologized, but Loki felt like it was mostly directed at him.

"Little bit of an understatement, princess," Stark smiled condescendingly, walking forward and flopping down on one of the couches, seeming to pull a pack of blueberries out of mid-air. "Anyway, Cap, that's Eris; Eris, that's Captain America."

"Please, call me Steve," the Cap smiled briefly before shooting a acid look at the man of iron. Eris sighed, and flashed a half-meant smile. Loki could feel the boredom sinking in already.

* * *

I knowwww - a lot of mind crap going on here. Just thought I'd try it out, give everyone a sense of what happened to Eris.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, yeah, this happened almost on accident. I just sort of may have gotten smutty because I had a find a way to do this scene and it seemed like the only option. Well. Tell me what you think - I'll also write a little warning right before the smut so if you want to avoid it but still get plot...yay. It's not too bad.

* * *

Eris slipped into the other god's room. It was late at night; it might have even passed over to morning, and even Stark had retreated to his chambers. She shut the door with a soft click and paused to look cautiously at Loki, splayed across the big bed, limbs entangled with the sheets. She was wearing a dark cotton t-shirt and plaid pajama pants as her nightclothes, which were slightly less glamorous than what she would have worn a few thousand years ago but a few thousand times more comfortable.

Loki shifted, dragging the sheets with him, and then stilled again, a single beam of dim light from the large windows falling across his pale jaw. Eris padded lightly over to the bed and slipped underneath the mass of sheets, pressing against the god's cool side and resting the back of her hand across his sculpted cheek. This was the third time she had slipped into his room late at night, and it wasn't for his company, although she had considered staying last time. But that might have tipped him off to her activities. Eris kept her glittering eyes on his closed lids as she began to sneak the power of him, so minimal it would be replaced by the time he woke up.

This thievery of magic wouldn't be necessary, but there was something wrong with her; Eris was sure of it, and she was even surer that it was the fault of the curse that Apollo had forced upon her. She was weak, and her magic was not replenishing itself like it should have been at this point. This was her temporary solution. She hoped. Loki shifted again, and Eris withdrew her hand carefully, tensing up, watching him. There was a moment where she let out a sigh of relief, and then she noticed his green eyes glaring at her beneath half-closed lids. She swore internally.

"What are you doing?" he asked, rather casually for someone who had just found a guilty-looking goddess lying pressed against him in bed. Eris seriously considered lying for a moment, until she realized that she was lying against the God of _Lies, _and a considerably more powerful one at that. So she tried a different tactic.

* * *

**-SMUT ALERT-**

Loki was instantly suspicious as soon as he realized the warm entity beside him in bed was Eris. He watched her, waiting for her response, staring challengingly down at her. What he wasn't expecting was her to practically lunge upwards and attack him with her lips, hands sliding into his hair none-too-gently as she kissed him full on the mouth. Loki was taken aback for a moment where she just continued kissing him roughly, and then he was reciprocating, tearing his hands from beneath the sheets to run along her cotton-clad back, up around her shoulders and to the base of her neck. She groaned in response, shifting to lay half on top of him, hands leaving his hair to slide along his shoulders and arms, and then her tongue was invading his mouth, not unpleasantly.

Loki grunted, frustrated all of the sudden, and then Eris found herself on the bottom, the pleasant weight of the lean god pressing down on her. He moved to her neck, alternating between messy presses of his lips and sharp bites, listening to her pleased gasps by his ear as her hands snaked beneath the loose shirt he wore to bed, nails dragging at his skin. As he moved down her neck to her collar, her hands pushed his shirt up until he was forced to withdraw and tear it off, tossing it in a ball to the floor, before returning to Eris, who moaned and captured his lips with hers again as his hands roamed across her stomach. He nipped into her collarbone and she gasped, hands entangling in his hair again as her back arched, rubbing against him.

"I have been – wanting this – for quite some time," she panted as he worked her shirt further up her torso, leaning down to lick a trail from the waistband of her pants up her navel, slowly, grinning.

"The feeling's mutual, love," Loki smirked, pausing above her navel, eyes looking sinfully up at her. He was intensely satisfied with this turn of events, and took a moment to take in the sight of the goddess splayed beneath him. Her dark hair was splayed across his pillow and her golden eyes were nearly swallowed by her dilated pupils, which stared impatiently at him. When he just smirked smugly, she hissed in exasperation and sat up, gathering up her shirt and pulling it over her head, revealing her breasts to him before she was letting herself fall back down. Before he could move her legs were wrapping around his waist and yanking him closer. Then they were at it again, Loki running his hands up her sides to cup her breasts while she tugged impatiently at the loose waistband slung low around the god's hips, causing him to chuckle against her mouth. She pushed at his chest impatiently and unwrapped her legs from around his waist, shifting to lay perpendicular to him to slide her baggy pants off, knocking a lamp from the nightstand in the process. They ignored it. Loki ground against her, growling into her ear, and she hissed, nails digging into the back of his neck. One of Loki's hands were suddenly in her undergarments, long fingers plunging into her so fast she couldn't help but thrust her hips up in response, groaning. Loki watched her writhe underneath him for a long moment, curling his fingers inside her as she threw her head back. When he paused, her golden eyes snapped open and she glared at him.

"Stop teasing me and remove your trousers," she stated, her face deadly serious.

"My wish is your command," he smirked.

* * *

Tony was having a rather pleasant dream about Pepper when the crash from across the hall sent him rolling onto the hard floor with a muffled thump. He groaned and pushed himself up, cussing under his breath in a constant stream. He staggered to the door, yanked it open, ran a hand through his hair, and stepped into the hall. Across the hall was Loki's room, next to it, the Cap's. As he tried to determine where the noise was, there was a shriek behind Loki's door, sounding very much like he was murdering some innocent girl. How some innocent girl _got in _was another matter. He cussed and stepped forward, pulling open the door and taking a long, striding step in. Only to find Eris riding the pale god like a prize stallion. Tony blinked, then walked out on the oblivious couple, shutting the door behind him. The Cap was leaning against his own door frame, looking extremely tired and slightly concerned.

"What's happening?" he asked, eyes wide. Tony snorted.

"We're not under attack... your next door neighbors are just... fondueing." Tony chuckled and disappeared into his room, watching from the corner of his eyes to watch the Captain pale and stare with big eyes at Loki's door.

Tony fell back into bed and buried his head underneath the pillows as another scream came from across the hall. This might be a long night.

* * *

Eris awoke with the sun warming her bare skin. She blinked at the sun-filled window, wishing for blinds, and shifted to turn away from it, coming into contact with Loki's taut side as she did. He was cool, even in the warm sun, and it was a pleasant contrast. Eris nestled her cheek on his chest and sighed contentedly, not aware he was awake until he chuckled lightly underneath her.

"Good morning," she chuckled in response, smirking up at him through her lashes.

"Good afternoon," he corrected, and she shifted to look out the window, and hmmed thoughtfully.

"Why didn't we do that sooner?" Loki questioned, sounding put out.

"There's a reason I miss Rome," the goddess replied, draping a shapely leg over Loki's.

"Mmm, I can see why," He smiled wickedly, wrapped a leanly muscled arm around her and splaying his fingers across her hip and hitching her closer. She leaned forward and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. Before Loki could respond further than to pull her closer, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey!" came Tony's muffled voice, "Fury wants to see you!" There was a pause. "Also, I'm _not _cleaning up in there." Eris and Loki sighed together.

"I suppose we'll have to go and talk to him." she said, and the two rolled away from each other to get dressed.

* * *

Welp. Tell me what you think.


End file.
